It's Darkest Before Dawn
by twosharks
Summary: Everything seems to be going wrong for Cameron today. It may be just what she needs. Coffee stain, House prying... HouseCameron. Chapter 5 added, Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Title: It's Darkest Just Before Dawn

Author: FishTank-36

Main Disclaimer: **This is fiction, I hope everyone realizes this... (I've had problems before). The opinions of the characters in this story are strictly for this fiction (story) and may not be completely accurate, and I do not expect everyone to agree with it. **

and umm... I don't own anything (shrug)

Pairings: GH/AC – That's House and Cameron.

Ratings: PG rating will change later (most probably)

Spoilers: Nope this is completely on the side... well anything that has aired is fair game, so up to and including "Cursed"... but no spoilers in this Chapter.

**A/N: I have tried to research the medical terms and all that, but I am limited to what I find (that's why I'll try to keep it simple to avoid really big medical blunders (mixing up diseases, curing them wrong, wrong symptoms, etc.) This fic came to me whilst frustrated at waiting for new CSI and new House eppies, and the fact that ship progress on House seems to move at warp speeds compared to CSI, LOL!**

**Um... if you don't like "House, M.D." you are in the wrong place. If you are not a "House/Cameron 'shipper" than you are in the wrong place. "Uh, strippers are down the hall ladies. This is clowns." **

It was safe to say that Cameron was not having a good day... Chase or was it Foreman? She was too angry to even remember, but one of them had spilled coffee on her nice white lab coat and her nice light blue shirt – luckily it missed her pants. Here she was rummaging through her locker looking for another shirt, but of course – her alarm clock died, she was late and forgot her change of clothes. _Like it could get any, _a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts,"Something wrong Dr. Cameron?" House asked – _worse._

"No," she responded evenly forcefully re-arranging the items in her locker.

"Maybe you should have your eyes checked," he suggested moving closer.

She stopped her movements to look at him, "What?"

He pointed to stain on her shirt, "You have a large coffee stain ruining that lovely blouse of yours," he explained smugly.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker, "Thank you captain obvious," she retorted quietly.

"Maybe you should button up your pretty little lab coat the next time you are in the vicinity of dangerous chemicals," he directed.

"Coffee is hardly a 'dangerous chemical'," she pointed out, "except if it's hot and someone is throwing it in your face," she added.

House pondered a moment, "So the person who spilt the coffee was drinking... cold coffee? What's the point in-"

"It was hot," she interrupted, "and if you're done I need to go and find another shirt," she turned to walk out past him.

"The medical profession is often a messy place to be – one should always carry extra clothes." He kept pushing her waiting to see if she would explode on him. House could get pointed glares, un-amused stares, and even get her angry, but she would never hold onto that for long. He wondered how he could push her almost non-stop and never muster a heated response from her. She was a puzzle and he was determined to figure her out, albeit sneakily.

"Well I don't, and unless you have a shirt to offer me... I'll be back once I find one," she turned to head out the door, but House stopped her again.

"If you need one... I mean if you can't find one... I-I have an extra," he stumbled. _Damn! _He thought, _Damn her! _Only she could hit that soft spot he had and he didn't know why she could affect him like that or how. More and more frequently he found himself saying things he wouldn't normally say. She could unconsciously get him to go from ornery to polite and cultured in less than a second flat.

His offer caught her completely off-guard, "Wh-what, well... thanks," she smiled and then left with a nod. He stood there contemplating the possibility that she would send him into cardiac arrhythmia... possibly cardiac arrest. That girl was going to be the death of him – or something very close.

Cameron was back in the locker room with House's shirt lying on the bench just behind her. She was staring into the shallow depths of her locker arguing with herself. _This is stupid;_ she shook her head and grabbed the shirt. She disappeared into a washroom and changed. She had asked Chase and Foreman, neither offered her a shirt. Cuddy was in a meeting – the nature of which was of 'do not disturb'. She could have found some scrubs, she could have raced home and grabbed a shirt, but nope here she was... changing into House's shirt.

To make it even worse the coffee – the scorching hot coffee she casually played down as mildly hot – had indeed burned her. Her shirt wasn't stuck to the burn and it didn't feel all that bad, but it was red and starting to blister – she was so not going to see House, Chase, or Foreman about this so she took it to Wilson.

"You know you could have taken this to Cuddy, or a nurse, or something?" Wilson questioned.

"Cuddy is in a meeting, word travels and I hear you keep your mouth sealed if asked," she responded.

"So is that a request?" He asked playfully.

"Yes... consider it one."

He checked the area of the burn, "It's starting to blister, and its red, and I think its beginning to swell... differential diagnosis?" he prodded.

She groaned, "It's starting to become quite painful, so I would say first to second degree... just hand me some anti-biotic cream."

"I'm no burn expert, but it's usually recommended to cool the burn in water to prevent further damage... and I do recall elevating the burned area is recommended to prevent gravity induced swelling."

Cameron cocked her head to the side, "How the hell am I supposed to elevate my stomach?" Wilson moved back and forth considering her question, "No..." she put a hand up, "don't answer that!" He passed her a tube of anti-biotic cream. She propped herself up on one elbow and unscrewed the cap, just as she started to apply the cream a quick knock on the door and House entered.

House's eyes were drawn to his shirt on her and then to where it lay open at the bottom exposing her stomach. He didn't seem to notice her burn as he stared. Blinking rapidly he pointed at her stomach and tried to say something but no words formed. He turned to the door, back to Cameron, closed his eyes, shook his head, and then exited.

"Well this day couldn't be worse," she moaned.

"I don't think he thinks we're real, probably thinks he is hallucinating," Wilson smiled.

There was another knock at the door; Cameron re-buttoned her shirt before beckoning the visitor to "Come in." House stuck his head in the door, "I, um, you realize other people use this room right?"

Wilson sighed, "Coffee burn... your shirt, jealously, I know _way_ more than I want to," he commented before pulling the door from House's grasp and exiting. House looked at Cameron expecting an explanation. She just rolled her eyes, shoved the tube of anti-biotic cream in his hands and then left accidentally brushing by him in the doorway. House reached for his bottle of vicodin – this was going to be a long day.

_To Be Continued... (I think.)_

**A/N: My first attempt at a House, M.D. fic, I like the show and thought I might give it a try. Please review!**

**Note: **Don't flame because this isn't House/Cuddy or House/Wilson or House/HisLeftShoe... it has been stated several times that this is House/Cameron. Concrit is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Darkest Just Before Dawn – Chapter 2**

For main disclaimer see Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Odd profanity in this chap... and yes... yes I own everything (cough,) and I think I'm coming down with something P

Pairings: GH/AC – That's House and Cameron.

Spoilers: Nope this is completely on the side... well anything that has aired is fair game, so up to and including "Cursed"... but no spoilers in this Chapter.

**A/N: Well I'm stuck trying to write for another story and I have this in my head so better to get it down whilst its fresh...**

**Ya... I don't claim to know anything so don't blame me if its inaccurate ;)**

**One more note... to all you who review... y'all rock, your awesome reviews keep me writing, so thanks!**

After popping a vicodin in his mouth House hurried to catch up to Cameron, "You know I should inspect that for you..." he stated with a glint in his eye.

She rolled her eyes again, "Its fine."

"That may be so... but you know second opinions go along way - I wouldn't trust a nice doctor as far as I could hit him with my cane."

Before Cameron could respond a renegade tray came screaming out of a room and crashed into House's leg. It happened in slow motion - mid-stride the cart slammed diagonally into his leg, he stumbled but regained his balance albeit momentarily. He tried to ignore the unbearably severe pain in his leg as he took a few steps but his leg rebelled and gave out due to pain. House had all but forgotten about his companion walking down the hall with him until she steadied him and quite possibly prevented him from crashing into a wall or falling to the floor. "You okay?" She queried.

"Fine, fine," he avoided eye contact.

"That tray just crashed into your leg, don't try to tell me you're fine," she responded.

"Really its nothing," he forced out before reaching for his vicodin. He waited until the acute pain subsided some before attempting to walk again. Cameron hovered close to his side, had he not been experiencing more pain than he usually had to tolerate he have might noticed - maybe distracted some. Through tolerating the shooting pains and limping more he found a way to make it into his office where he slumped into his chair with wheels. Another wave of intense pain hit and he popped another vicodin, ignoring Cameron's concerned look.

She shifted nervously a few feet from him, "Dr. House..."

"I'm fine, really. If anything you should worry about that burn on that lovely little stomach of yours." He figured if he made her mad enough she would leave him alone... well for a little while anyways; hopefully long enough for this nauseating pain to dull.

He dry-swallowed another vicodin willing it to work faster, "You know you shouldn't,"

"I've already gone over this with Cuddy," he interrupted sharply, "I know what I'm doing - I don't need your pity. At least Cuddy sent me a masseuse, which was a distraction at best... well I guess I could say the same for you." Cameron was beginning to steam - her stance had stiffened and her eyes held a glint of anger, but she was still standing there. _Finishing touch... _he mused, "Maybe that's the real reason I hired you..."

"Fine," she responded levelly although with a hint of agitation, "If you don't want my help..." She turned to leave, her eyes blurred with unshed tears and she didn't see Foreman and Chase. They were laughing and arguing with each other, Chase was standing with his back to the door about to back his way into House's office. He must have said something to tip off Foreman as he responded by shoving him quite forcefully. Before House could utter a warning Cameron was flat on her back eyes at half-mass.

"Oh god," she heard Chase mutter. Where was she again? She knew the answer, in fact it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't quite formulate the answer.

"Cameron?" Foreman half-asked, half-stated. "You alright?"

They were going to make an issue out of this, she knew it. Standing up she brushed non-existent dirt off herself and muttered, "I'm fine."

"You aren't fine," she heard House state, "you were just levelled by the door..." Before he could force anymore of his smug ornery-ness on her she fled the office. Chase and Foreman moved to follow but she simply waved the off. "I hope there's none of your brain matter on my door!" House called after her.

"Man why do you have to be such an ass?" Foreman questioned before veering off in the opposite direction Cameron had taken.

House stared pointedly at Chase. He put his hands up defensively, "Hey don't look at me," House continued to stare expectantly. "Although I wouldn't actually call you an 'ass' I tend to agree with Foreman - you can be insensitive and rather unpleasant at times," Chase admitted before heading off.

It wasn't a half an hour before somebody was bothering him again. House was staring out his window with his back to the door trying to be or appear miles away in thought. He had taken his suit jacket off allowing himself to be more comfortable and he was glad he did - two hands graced his shoulders and immediately began massaging. _This one is better than the other masseuse Cuddy sent me, _He smiled inwardly. "Tell Cuddy that I say you're better than the last masseuse; tell her to pay you generously."

The hands continued the pleasurably ease the tension from his shoulders, but he stiffened as soon as he heard a familiar voice, "I'm already overpaid and under worked," Cameron stated smiling.

He turned around to face her and immediately noticed the welt forming on her forehead. Her eyes seemed glazed and unfocussed and lips were twisted in a goofy smile. "Have you lost your mind?" He queried narrowing his eyes.

"I don't - haven't gotten any 'brain matter' on your..." she waved her hand around, "...door," she replied bemusedly.

"Female - head trauma, major goose-egg, odd behavior, slowed speech. Diagnosis?"

She went from bemused to angry, "Why ask me? You never listen to me anyways," she replied in a huff. She turned to flee his office but he ambled after her, although his leg protested, and caught her just outside his office. Grabbing her arm he swung her around, "Differential diagnosis," he demanded.

Her eyes drooped and her face paled just before she passed out. House dropped his cane and gathered her in his arms without a second thought. Now he was in a fix... he couldn't really go that far with her and he couldn't exactly put her back down. Looking down the hallway he spied Cuddy, "DR. CUDDY!" he yelled. She turned towards him, seeing someone limp in his arms she ran over to him.

Cameron awoke on a bed, still in House's shirt but covered by nice warm blankets. Looking around she saw nothing really out of place, nothing to alarm her - that was except for Dr. House sitting in the corner of the room.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: I didn't really know how to play (write) the bit where the cart crashes into his leg. I don't know really if he would fall or just stand there gritting his teeth for a really really long time. So from personal experience (My knee gives out a lot –stairs are not fun, and yes I did crash into the kitchen wall recently P) and the fact that a tray table ma-bob wouldn't take him out... really – that is what I came up with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Darkest Just Before Dawn – Chapter 2**

For main disclaimer see Chapter 1

Pairings: GH/AC – That's House and Cameron.

Spoilers: Nope this is completely on the side... well anything that has aired is fair game, so up to and including "Control"... but no spoilers in this Chapter.

**A/N: Here's another chapter, thanks for being patient **

**Ya... I don't claim to know anything so don't blame me if its inaccurate ;)**

**To all you who review... y'all rock, your awesome reviews keep me writing, so thanks!**

xXx

House saw Cameron's eyes open. They focussed and took in the surroundings, eventually settling on him. Her eyes drooped and he assumed she was slipping back into unconsciousness; he needed to prevent that for the time being. "Dr. Cameron?" He queried - no response. "Dr. Cameron," he sing-songed louder. Finally limping his way slowly to her bedside, "Allison!" He yelled.

Her eyes snapped open searching for whatever was disturbing her, "Wha-what?" she mumbled.

House leaned in front of her face, "Wake up," he commanded.

Her eyes slowly closed again, "Mmm it's nice and warm, five more minutes please..."

He rolled his eyes; she was either being difficult or had a head injury - neither of which he deemed fun to deal with. House grabbed the bed remote control pushed the button to bring the back up. Poking her shoulder and moving her arms garnered no response so he moved to plan B. Delicately his right hand caressed her cheek as he did so her eyes flew open, _success!_ He mentally cheered. Using his pen light he checked her pupils and like most cases of head trauma weren't of equal size, nor were they responding well to light. Next he did the patented 'follow-the-finger' test. "So tell me Dr. Cameron," he began casually, "what's your speciality?"

She resisted rolling her eyes, "You know what my specialty is," she responded.

"Well... you know how bad I am about remembering things about people - like their favourite colour or their name."

"If you really can't remember check my employee file."

"Humour me," he ordered.

She finally gave in, "Immunology... I think."

"You think? I can't have doctors working for me who can't remember their own name," he quipped.

"Very funny," she was feeling drowsy again, "but you asked me-"

"I know, I know... name, field of expertise - what's the difference?"

He began carefully inspecting the rather nasty goose egg on her forehead, "Does this hurt?"

"Nooo... I have a huge welt on my forehead and surprisingly it tickles," she was beginning to get tired of this.

He placed a hand over his heart in mock-hurt, "Ow!" He made a face. "Sarcasm is my bit," he glared, "find your own," for emphasis he felt it necessary to stick out his tongue. "I should check your burn for you," he suggested.

"Right... make sure I don't have any infectious diseases brewing," she responded.

Cameron began to unbutton her shirt from the top down. House tried to get her attention by clearing his throat, when that didn't work his hands stilled hers. "I know you are a little fuzzy right now, but I just need to see the burn not your entire... torso," he clarified.

"Oh," she simply shook her head re-did the undone buttons and opened the bottom half.

He looked at it for all of 5 seconds before retreating to his post in the corner of the room, "Right well it looks good, but uh, your, uh," he waved his left hand around, "you have a uh, probably a grade two concussion." He sat down, "I'll page Foreman, he's a neurologist you know." Cameron nodded and closed her eyes wanting so very much to go back to sleep. House sighed, got up and limped his way back over to the foot of the bed. He uncovered her feet, took a pen out of his pocket and began scrawling on her feet.

She jumped at the sensation, "What are you doing to me?" she grumbled.

House continued writing on the bottom of her feet, "Keeping you awake until Foreman arrives, then it's his problem," he answered smirking.

xXx

Foreman arrived and began similar tests to those House did. House sat in a chair in the corner of the room seeming unaffected by how engrossed he was in his handheld game.

After he finished he finally spoke to House, "I'd say between a grade two and three concussion."

"How very vague of you Mr. Neurologist," House never looked up.

"Well the momentary lapse of consciousness indicates a grade three concussion, but she's not exhibiting the signs of a grade three... so she's somewhere in between."

"Thank you Dr. Foreman, your expertise is always valued," House replied sarcastically.

Foreman headed towards the door, but when he noticed Cameron's feet were uncovered he stopped to cover them. He noticed some writing on her feet, "You have nice feet," he read.

Cameron's eyes widened, "What?"

"That's what it says," he motioned to her feet and left the room.

"You wrote on my feet?" She asked incredulous.

House limped over to the foot of her bed, "What did you think I was doing?" He made a face.

"Well, for one, not actually drawing on my feet!" she tried to glare but failed miserably.

He set his cane against the bed and moved his hands to her feet, "Again you trusted me - big mistake." House began massaging her right foot, "Now what are we going to do about that concussion of yours?"

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Darkest Just Before Dawn – Chapter 4**

For main disclaimer see Chapter 1

**A/N: I remembered to change the top title of this chapter to 4... chapter 3 says 'chapter 2' at the top... oops. Anyways, thanks for being patient and being king enough to review I appreciate it!**

**Ya... I don't claim to know anything so don't blame me if its inaccurate ;)**

**Enjoy!**

xXx

"Well rubbing my feet won't help my brain," she stated trying to pull her foot from his wonderfully skilled hands.

He held her foot firmly, "Just returning the favour... Doctor." House let her foot go and grabbed his cane, "I'm scheduling you for a CT scan."

"I don't need it," she argued.

"No, but just to be safe... I can't have one of my doctors dropping dead in the middle of the shift - that's just bad for business," he replied.

Cameron pulled the sheets up higher, "Glad you care so much."

"I am simply putting a twist on Vogler's motto - sucks for him since I'm using it against him," he smirked. Cameron didn't respond, instead she chose to shut her eyes. House tapped the bed with his cane, "You get two hours, and then you have to wake up again."

After he was satisfied that Cameron was comfortable in slumber, he left the room only to meet up with Wilson.

"I wish I had a camera," he smiled.

"She's not a random patient who lies," House justified.

"Right... you're watching her like a hawk so the hospital can save a few bucks."

"She dies - our premiums go through the room."

"You know it's a bad idea to play someone else's game," Wilson warned.

"Noo... it's genius," House corrected.

"It's brilliant _IF_ you win, emphasis on the _IF_."

"He pays his way in, makes us into a business and as soon as he makes his profit..."

"You said he wanted to get laid..."

House made a face, "That's a little shallow don't you think?" He paused," It's about that and the money."

"Yes... he donated 100 million dollars out of the darkness of his heart," Wilson responded sarcastically.

"Bottom line is... the big boss man wants to play... let's play!" House declared smiling. "By the way... got an extra lab coat?"

xXx

He arrived at Cuddy's office with his lab coat on and file in hand. House knocked politely and upon Cuddy's beckon he entered. Vogler was there - looking through his files no doubt. House put on his best 'sorry' face and sucked up his pride, "Dr. Cuddy... as you know I've been behind on my paperwork, but at your request... I've been working to get caught up," he smiled and offered her a folder.

After Cuddy picked her jaw up off the floor she smiled at Vogler, "Would you excuse us?" Without waiting for a response she pulled him aside. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm being a good little boy and getting my paperwork done," he responded.

"Please tell me you didn't falsify the budget reports," she sighed.

"Actually no... Cameron had these done a week ago and I just failed to turn them in," a faint smile appeared.

"What do you really want?" Cuddy questioned.

"To get boss man off your back, so I can get back to doing my job without you _and_ him on mine." He whispered conspiratorially.

"Okay," she eyed him, "good excuse now what's the real reason?"

"You don't believe me?" His face contorted into mock-hurt, "Usually... you let me do my job, but lately you've been stepping on my heels." Cuddy rolled her eyes, "And as you know I have enough trouble walking already..."

"Not your best," she replied smirking.

"You've stepped on my creativity," he grumbled and walked out.

xXx

Wilson found House hiding in an exam room with his game boy, "So what's the score?"

"Me versus the space monkeys or me versus Mr. Hundred Million?"

Wilson closed the door, "I heard you handed in a budget report..."

House looked up, "Wow, news travels fast..."

"Cuddy travels faster," he replied.

His man was killed by a space monkey and House closed the screen, "How fast?"

"Cameron's CT is in an hour," Wilson smiled, "but she's expecting more paperwork by the end of today..."

"Good ol' Cuddy," he smirked, "good thing I didn't tell her I had Cameron working on more than just that budget report last week."

They headed out into the hallway, "Think Cuddy will notice the loopy G's?" Wilson queried.

"The question that comes to mind is... how do you know about that?"

"I'm... in the loop," Wilson suppressed a grin.

xXx

It was near the end of the day and House was standing outside Cameron's room contemplating the best plan of action. "I heard her CT scan came back clear," Wilson came to stand beside House. House hummed his acknowledgement, "So what is the plan?"

"She's been doing well... she's irritable every time the nurse wakes her for a check-up," House began.

"Well I would be too..."

"She keeps telling the nurses that she isn't staying overnight..."

Wilson glanced over at him, "Well she shouldn't be alone on the first night..."

"Who says she lives alone?" House directed back.

"She's single you know that..." Wilson replied.

"Single doesn't mean you live alone... you know that," House mocked.

"So what are you planning on doing then?"

House worked his jaw back and forth thinking of what to do.

After a few minutes of silence Wilson finally left and House entered Cameron's room. "Hey," she greeted groggily, "I really don't want to stay here all night..."

House cleared his throat nervously, "Do you have someone to stay with you?"

"No," she answered slowly, "but I can take care of myself," she frowned.

"Right... you're a big girl, but that's not the point," he lapsed in sarcasm so he turned to spouting facts she probably knew, "in the rare case that you lapse and symptoms worsen you should be brought back here... and if you are alone and it's not dealt with well..."

"If I don't show up for work tomorrow then you'll know," she interrupted, "besides I've been responding fine almost all day now... so I should be able to sleep in longer..." she couldn't find the right word to complete her sentence.

"You're still out of it and you can't be alone on, at the very least, the first night."

He turned to walk out but her voice stopped him, "House?" He turned back around to face her although his eyes wouldn't meet hers, "please," her voice wavered, "I don't want to spend the night here alone..." His eyes finally locked on hers and the ice around his heart melted a little. He worked his jaw back and forth recalling all the reasons that he shouldn't let her get to him. _I shouldn't- it's inappropri - she is too, _"You can..." he shifted his cane and his hand tightened around it, "if you really hate staying in hospitals that much, then you can come with me." He invited quietly.

Cameron's face broke into a bright smile and House's chest tightened - she would be trouble. He fled before she could thank him, once outside her room he directed a nurse to rustle up the discharge papers.

xXx

He drove her to her apartment so she could grab some clothes and for reasons unknown even to him he followed her up. The reason he had conjured was in case she passed out or something along those lines. The real reason might have been to get a glimpse of her apartment and a peek of what she came home to.

Once in her apartment she disappeared down a hallway into a room and when she came out he was in the same spot she'd left him. House continued to take in her apartment until his eyes settled on Cameron. She had changed into jeans, a tank top but still had his shirt on, although it now hung open. He began to wonder what on earth he was thinking when he offered her his shirt, it was a bad, bad idea and he would be regretting for a long time to come.

"Ready," she stated breaking his reverie. He simply nodded and made his way back into the hallway; she followed with a small bag in tow, grabbing her coat on the way out and then locked her apartment.

xXx

They were back on the road and heading presumably in the direction of House's place. He nervously wrung his hands on the steering wheel, "Are you hungry?"

She looked over at him, "I-I guess..." she answered taken aback.

"What you don't know?"

Cameron rolled her eyes, House couldn't go long without sarcasm, "I'm a bit hungry, why?"

"Do you like Chinese?" He asked softly.

"I do," she smiled.

xXx

Cameron called in the order while House continued driving; they pulled into the take-out diner just as their order was up. They decided to grab the order and eat it back at his place, neither Cameron nor House realizing what that would entail.

xXx

He opened the door to his townhouse and limped inside. He turned on a set of lights and hung his jacket on the coat rack. Cameron gave House the take out bag and shed her jacket as well. He was again faced with the sight of Cameron in his shirt, from which he quickly turned away. House moved further into his townhouse; he set the bag on the coffee table and headed off down the hallway, "Bathroom is first on the left, your room is second on the left," he called out before disappearing into his room. Cameron deposited her bag on the bed in the guest room and made her way to the bathroom. When she came out, House was settled on the couch wearing a t-shirt and jeans. She was caught slightly off guard by the site of him somewhat relaxed. As she made her way over to the couch she noticed the piano and began to wonder if he could play and if he would for her. Standing awkwardly, just to the side of blocking his view she asked, "Do you play?"

xXx

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Darkest Just Before Dawn – Chapter 5**

For main disclaimer see Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was checking stats the other night and I saw reviews on this story! I never received any alerts, half of this chapter has been in my notebook for awhile… so apologies all around.**

I don't own anything… not even my mistakes ;)

**This chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed, y'all rock my socks!**

**Enjoy!**

xXx

House stopped just short of shoving a wad of noodles in his mouth; he paused a moment before sticking the food in his mouth. This bought him time to consider whether or not he should answer sarcastically. When his mouth was sufficiently clear he finally replied, "Food's getting cold," his voice was unusually unstable.

"A simple ye or no would suffice," she countered moving to sit down.

"No, its merely there for inconvenience." Cameron planted herself down suspiciously close to House and locked gazes. His jaw shifted nervously under her gaze. Finally he broke the silence, "I play," he admitted softly.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she queried, triumphant smile on her lips.

He ignored her, instead returning focus to the carton of noodles in his hand.

xXx

They ate in a relatively comfortable silence, watching nothing important emanate from the TV. Cameron seemed rather content eating and was completely oblivious to the fact that she was mere inches from her companion.

House on the other hand was trying extremely hard to not acknowledge the space, or lack thereof, between them. On the outside her appeared as a calm man satiating his body's request for energy. In reality he kept sticking food in his mouth to either prevent himself from blurting something nasty – his defense mechanism – or from saying something the distant-emotionally-unattached-and-unaffected part of him would smack him for.

After they finished eating they came to the mutual agreement of watching _2 Weeks Notice_ on the movie channel. As the movie wore on he paid less and less attention to the TV. He found himself focusing on the absurd thought that Cameron was getting closer. When her head finally found its way to his shoulder he stopped breathing. Warily he turned to look at her and was relieved to find her asleep.

xXx

He sat for a long time trying to decide what the best course of action would be. Medically he knew he should wake her in a few hours, to make sure she was still responsive. Sarcastic, snarky, nasty him thought he should wake her up now, and direct her towards the awaiting guest bed. The nicer side of him, the side no one knew he had, was going to allow Cameron to use him as a human pillow for as long as she wanted. The unrealistic part of him wanted to scoop her into his arms and carry her to bed, sans-limp of course. The pessimistic realist in him knew that this situation would probably not end well no matter what he did.

Absently he noticed the credits flicker onto the screen. He sat mulling over what the correct response to his current situation was. It was right there in his mind, practically on the tip of his tongue – he had found an out, but just as the answer formed Cameron shifted.

Her feet curled up onto the couch and while she was adjusting her position House leaned back in an unsuccessful attempt at extricating himself from her. The only thing it accomplished was Cameron was now lying along his right side.

She stirred again, snuggling closer to a breathless House. Her left arm made its was underneath his back; her right coming to rest on his chest – where he was sure she would feel its erratic, rapid beat had she been aware.

xXx

He laid there for a long while, soaking in the sensations he was experiencing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that this could be his, that he in the safety of his townhouse could be happy, be loved and love again. He let his right arm rest on her side. Watching her sigh he felt an odd sense of harmony, he felt - for once - he was whole, even for just a moment, and it was enough.

All parts of him had arrived at a consensus. He didn't want to nor would he move – things had definitely changed.

End


End file.
